Overtime
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: The action takes place in LA, spring 2013,(AU) when Sam and Diane have been married 20 years The first chapter is a touchdown about the previous history. Later, family conflict will arise that will lead them to think about their past. Final chapter, now up. Enjoy it and, after, tell me what do you think. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

There were still 8.30 AM, when Sam and his son, Samuel, went jog as each morning, near the beach.  
Although Sam had already celebrated his 64th birthday, was in top form, and could boast of not being filled with fear by Samuel's youth in their training morning. It was true also, that his son gave him a bit of an advantage at times, but he never would recognize it .

It seemed incredible that next spring would be a twentieth anniversary since he had moved to live there with Diane, surely the time had passed very quickly.

He was very satisfied with his life, his family, his business and with friends that there they had.

Their house was not far from the beach, which made him very happy, because he loved the sea.

When they moved there and married, Sam still had his bar in Boston, under Rebecca management, and although they were hard times for Cliff, Norman and Carla (Frasier soon moved to live Seattle, after his divorce), they had no choice and to overcome it as best they could.

However, he remembered Boston and lived in his heart. Every year used to do a couple of trips with the family to the other side of the country. Their old friends appreciated and enjoyed those visits with relish.

But without doubt, the sacrifice had been worth it: His wife was still being his passion and had a wonderful son with her, the only woman with whom, in his life, had wanted to live the fatherhood.

Diane had also recovered with Sam their true essence. In the six years she lived alone in California, trying to write something good, often she had lack of inspiration, but the crucial moment at this time, was when she was awarded with the prize for a TV script in 1993. The Sam´s greeting for that, approached Diane again to her true love, and when she came back with Sam to LA, everyone who knew her, noticed the change that had operated in her.  
When they were together, each of them brought out the best in each other, it was always so, it was a curious symbiosis that Diane had discovered that existed between them, long time ago, and that was very true.

So their friends editors, TV writers, including yoga coach, saw Diane´s change, in someone with more human, unassuming and sweet, qualities unknown in her, before their eyes, until that moment.

For Sam didn´t go too difficult either, at that time, integrate into the circles of his new wife: Sam had a natural magnetism and charisma that gained the sympathy of everybody in few time.  
Besides, he had his physical attractiveness, which brought to marriage any occasional disgust, but of little importance, when Diane´s friends with excessive impudence, said her, how lovely was her husband. She did not doubt it, but she was not willing to share him with anyone.

After her marriage had continued to write, but then she was 39 years old and her biological clock cried her for be mother. It was then or never. Sam was 45 years old, and more than sensible age for have a son. They worked on the project, often postponed of parenthood, and, within a year, they had Samuel in the world. They put him Samuel to distinguish him from his father in something, because it was a carbon copy of him. Diane then, left parked for a while their scripts to enjoy your son and husband.

After a year and a half since Sam left Boston, Rebecca found other employment interests and she neglected Cheers, which led it to bankruptcy.  
On one of those trips to his beloved Boston and Cheers, he realized that his bar had no soul, he took it with him, and was now empty of spirit. Sam had always known that this day would come, although that no means it was less painful.

He spooked about it with Diane and decided, with all the pain of their souls, sold the business: There they had met, fallen in love and had a really good time, but life continued and Sam had the makings of an entrepreneur, and never wanted to work for others, in LA had just opened a new bar and needed money to promote it.

At that time, Sam found the unconditional support of Diane, what made him more bearable that hard time. Then, they had a child of only six months old, and many illusions to fight. So, solved the paperwork, , without no more own there, they returned to LA, although, emotionally ,they will feel eternal love towards Boston .

Were happy years , but of hard work : Sam had to start again, to get new customers ,to give atmosphere to the place , and had the disadvantage that in LA, was not as well known as in Boston, for his old role as athlete.  
Shortly after, he realized, however, that his worth transcended to what he had done in the past. As always, Diane encouraged him, and, finally ,he felt pride of what had been, but also of that he was now .  
Diane often reminded him : "you´re a man with a special skill to attract people and lift business from nothing."

Meanwhile, Diane followed with his scripts: sometimes urged present a project in a time, and she had to strive hard to get her task: child care and the new business.  
But, each night there was Sam for to give her a massage or to cook dinner.

Diane was a woman with whom a man could go far, and Sam had been lucky enough to be the man who shared her life. She contributed with ideas, leading to the bar to her friends, and these, in turn, their acquaintances, and the new bar rocketed .  
In addition to what she loved him, she felt that she owed that: he had begun a new life with her, and was the least she could do.

Shortly after, Sam had two employees; one to help him behind the bar and a waitress for to serve tables. That reminded them the old days, but there wasn´t a waitress more beautiful than her Diane .

At weekend, they began to have time to share the family together and, it was wonderful, they had passed the worst and were finding rewards.

Samuel filled their parents with so much pride, ... was a bright boy , handsome really sympathetic.

Often he remembered coach, especially since they bought their home and Sam told Diane, how much he would have liked to share with them that family peace ; baseball games that he played with his son, country trips and days of beach. Samuel´s childhood had passed for them as fast .. and he was still so young ...

Samuel also had inherited his mother 's intellect, was always a good student and was now starting university studies ( Business Management ) .

And despite his youth, he was in love.

Samuel was about to turn 19, and lately, lived more with his girlfriend, Jessie , who at home with their parents.  
This circumstance left Sam and Diane again alone in a house, maybe too big but beautiful, which they didn´t want undone.

And that autumn morning, after jogging, father and son back home for a shower.  
Then, Samuel told his father, with rashness, something that stunned him.  
- Dad, Jessie is pregnant.  
At that moment, for Sam stood up the world .


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was shocked .  
- What do you say?  
- and you've heard Dad.  
- Not true.  
- If it is  
- But, you 're bonkers ?  
- No, why?  
- No , you are not yet 19 years old and going to be a father , that has served you what I have taught you ?  
- Come on, no big deal , and you can not give me advice on this, because you were late to almost everything in your life .  
- How can you be so brazen ?  
- Dad, I 'm in love with Jessie  
- Fair enough , but then to go that far ... there are methods of contraception, you know, I believed more intelligent.  
- and what happens if I tell we wanted ? , she already has 22 years ...  
- Yes, how great maturity!  
- And now what's going to happen with your studies ? - Added sam  
- I´m going to follow study, of course  
- Are you out of your mind, son.  
I hoped you were more compressive, and that would made happy- said Samuel .  
- Look, at this time not even know what to think, my point of view regarding these issues has always been different.

But you were glad when I was born?  
- Of course,hell, but its completely different, because your mother and I got many time together,and we´re married; you are still a child.  
- Maybe, and you're going to be a grandfather, I'll take a shower, and angrily,Samuel got home .

On the porch, Sam stood, the head between his hands, for a while .

After, he entered the house looking for, like a desperate,to Diane .  
- Diane , where are you, ... Diane ? . Sam guessed she was upstairs .  
And there he found her, in their bedroom, wearing a blue dress, arranged to exit.  
Despite the years that had passed, he was always surprised that Diane effect evoked. For him, she was still looking so attractive and desirable, she looked marvelous in that dress, and her skirt, that reached the knee, showed her slender long legs. Of course I had  
fine lines in the face, but Diane takes care of oneself and their care giving off, because, although she was a woman about to turn 60, retained the old angelic beauty, and a long hair, sometimes gathered in a ponytail, other by dropping loose on her shoulders ...  
And today she´s wearing loose .  
- Hey, baby ,-she said- have you here yet ?  
- Yes, we already have returned,- he went to kiss her on the lips.- you Going out?- Asked to her.  
-Yes, I´m going to the office .I must to deliver a chapter to check, for the script of the series.  
- OK. I take a quick shower and I´ll accompany to you ?  
- Of course , this can wait a while .  
- It's just ... we need to talk , 'said Sam, with a look of concern.  
She looked at him strangely. - "I wait you"- she said.  
And down to wait in the hall, where she met Samuel, already dressed in street clothes .  
- Hello mamá. He kiss her. Do you go out?  
-Yes, but I´m waiting dad. Something wrong ?  
'No,' said Samuel , because do you ask?  
- I don´t know. Your father. I've seen weird. Have you discussed?  
- Not at all ... Well, I go to class ...  
- You will come to dinner tonight? .I´m going to prepare a dessert .  
- what dessert?  
Apple - pie  
- Uuum ,then I´ll come -he said- he gave her a kiss and a hug.- Bye, mom; and giving her a smile,he went out of the house .

Shortly thereafter, Sam come down. He usually dressed casual, but always very well combined, and Diane had managed,over time, that he changed the strong smell of his cologne, by other much more pleasant,although was persistent.  
When he came, Diane smiled.  
'I am ready , went out?  
- Yes, sweetheart -Diane said- What happened?.  
- Now I'll tell you in the car.

Diane took the car . She was driving .  
Sam looked out the window and said : - " I think our family will increase. "  
- Do not tell me ? - Diane did not seem very Surprised. 'I know ,' she added  
- But you say ? Here I am the last that know things?  
- Do not be angry ,sweetheart, Jessie told me , woman to woman .  
- ! Did you you're okay ? !  
- Calm and Wait. - Diane looked at the clock. It was 10 AM, and she must to met with writers half an hour after. She has time. they could not speak in that way. I could not keep driving in the heat of an argument,so I hit a turn and parked opposite a park .  
Diane looked Sam softly, and sighed .  
- Speak, hell ! - Said Sam .  
'Look Sam , I don´t think that it´s alright, but there is something that worries me more .  
Sam looked surprised - what do you say ?  
_Jessie cannot be pregnant with Samuel .  
- Why ?  
_ Because she told me, she was almost four months, and, at that time, we were in Boston with Samuel, and you must remember we were  
here nearly a month.  
Sam looked at her thoughtfully and said - " ! Damn,she has cheated, then ... "  
- Look honey,- said Diane- I was thinking about this last night. I chose not to say anything, because I knew I would tell you soon, but I've decided I'm going to talk to Jessie .  
- For what,may I ask? - Sam said angrily.  
Because I think she is not telling the truth about pregnancy, I think she invent it, but I do not know why.

Sam was still more confused than toward a while. Diane felt his hand grabbing her, and Sam laced his fingers with her fingers. Then, with her free hand she stroked his cheek , came and gave him a kiss in the lips . Breaking the kiss softly added :  
'Do not worry, leave it to me . I'll talk to Jessie and try to find out, and do not be too hard on Samuel . He's so young yet ...  
- Yes, young -Sam said- but look what a surprise! .  
Diane smiled and put the ignition key to start car .  
- Come with me to the office, then? 'Said Diane .  
'Of course , then I will go to the bar.  
On the way to the office Sam looked at his wife and said,:- Do you know that you look beautiful today? .You are Always pretty but you look marvelous in that dress.  
- " Thanks honey , 'he said Diane- and you are the most handsome man in the west coast "  
Sam looked pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

As night fell , Diane saw Sam´s car, as always, before going in house.

She was in the kitchen . They went to dinner beef stew . And the apple pie was ready .

Diane heard the sound of the key.

Hi, honey , I'm here.- Sam said - .

Diane looked him calmer than in the morning. He came from the bar, David and Julia, their employees, even was there .

Sam came in the kitchen , which was to the right of the entrance door to the house, and, putting behind Diane, wrapped his arms around her.

Hi honey , she said.

Sam began to kiss her the neck and,afterwards, buried his nose in her hair.

Diane smiled, and turning around, embraced him .

How about the day? Diane asked .

Well , -'said Sam briefly-, well. .

!the food smells good , -'said Sam- and you smell better! .

Sam and Diane kept alive the passion. A comfortable and warm passion. They had a lifetime together, but had had so many problems in the past, so many ups and downs, that present stability was refreshing for them . It was common, in evenings like that, Samuel arrived, and found them in the kitchen in loving attitude . His son was pleased to see love in his parents

I'm waiting for Samuel ,- she said- he was coming to dinner, but it´s late.- Diane said .

Will he come alone? , 'said Sam, as he nibbled a piece of carrot salad.

I think not , -'said Diane -.

- will you speak with her today ? - Asked Sam .

- If she comes, I'll try- she said.

Just said this, Jessie and Samuel went in at the door.

_Hello, Guys- said Diane .

'Hello",_ said Sam in a dry tone .

- Dad, Mom ... -Samuel said- , to which Jessie added- "how are you"?, with a forced smile .

For to break the tense situation, Diane invited them to sit at the table .

Sam always thought that Diane handled situations better than him. For that reason, among a lot of things more ,he needed and loved her so much.

Once all seated, Diane started the conversation :

- That dinner is a gift, for the wonderful news that we have given .

Samuel and Jessie looked with complicity and a hint of surprise .

Then, Sam took part :" We are pleased, although I personally think it is not the right time".

Diane, who was beside him, grabbed his hand and said _"Sam , please ..."

Do not worry , dad, -said his son-. Everything will be fine .

'Certainly I see hard",son. Sam was very serious.

- Well,- Diane said- ,Do you like the dinner ?

_ "It is all very well", said Jessie kindly .

Sam decided to shut up and continue eating the dinner, because the situation was full of questions. Diane said she would talk to Jessie and he expected that moment.

After coffee and cake, women went into the kitchen, while men stayed in the room.

'Come on dad, we watch the Celtics game ?

Sam decided to let go and turned on the television .

After exchanging some banal phrases, Diane looked to Jessie and said : "'I'd like speak with you . Do you accompany me up ?, so, we will be quieter.

Sam turned his head to see them coming up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The two women were in the bedroom of Sam and Diane .  
Diane talked to Jessie and said : - "In the year and a half that you and Samuel were together, we got quite fond of you, and what I'm going to say I tell you with affection: you and I know there's something strange in this pregnancy history ... "  
- What do you mean , Diane ?  
- That,if you're four months pregnant, you know that that kid isn´t Samuel´s son ...  
Jessie stiffened.  
- What happen? , you've cheating him ? 'Said Diane .  
- Immediately Jessie began to tense.  
- No, Diane, I love Samuel and I'm only with him -Jessie said between sobs -.  
- Then? .Samuel wasn´t here with you four months ago. We were, all three in Boston. -Diane said- .  
Unable to deny the obvious, she realized that the lie had been poorly prepared.  
- We invented it. - added Jessie .  
- What?,Samuel and you? - now, Diane was who doesn´t understand anything .  
- Yes, we think that while you thought that we were expecting a child, you won´t insist with the idea that Samuel will go to Harvard next academic year ..  
But ... , we would have discover out, sooner or later!-Said Diane- .  
Yes,-Jessie said-, still crying-, but by then, maybe it had passed the registration deadline, and, at least, next year he wouldn´t gone. I don´t want he leaves.

Diane walked over and hugged her.  
- Calm down! , she said, stroking her hair, and then she added : .. "Look, you are both very young and you have your whole life ahead. In fact, because you are very young you has invented this. You need time to mature. Samuel has capacity to study and must to  
take this opportunity to carve out a good future.  
- Yes, but he can also continue studying here. -Jessie said- .  
'Indeed,' said Diane , but Harvard is the best in its field... We are also going to miss him ...  
- But you speak as a mother, you don´t understand that I feel, -Jessie added a little quieter- .  
Diane opened her big eyes and smiled when hear that assertion.  
- Look Jessie; first, you will know, some day, the mother´s love, and second, I know exactly how you feel about Samuel, as a woman : when I was about to marry him, I separated to Sam, it was the hardest thing I've done in my life .  
Also, it was for Sam .  
- Yes, Samuel told me something about it . -Jessie said-, and then asked, with curiosity: - and you were about to get married for real?  
-It was question of minutes, can be said that Sam was already my husband at that moment... Say to Samuel that he tell you the story.  
After a moment, Diane said : I know how you feel, but, trust me, if your love worth it, will overcome this test. I Know it's hard , that you have doubts and a lot of fear, but fear paralyzes, and you have to take risks. Also, you have luck: when Sam and I will go to Boston, you can accompany us, to visit to Samuel .  
_ Thanks Diane, -Jessie said- . You're a great woman .  
Diane winked to Jessie and stroked his cheek.  
-Go!... go down with the guys .

-0-0-0-0

Sam and his son were in the room watching the game, and Celtics won. They were elated. Sam looked like it had regained the sense of humor. When Jessie and Diane arrived, Diane looked at Sam and smile knowingly .  
After her conversation with Diane, Jessie was in a hurry to arrive her apartment. She was embarrassed . Samuel, immediately, decided to accompany her.  
Well -said Samuel - I think we're going now . Thank you both for dinner. Samuel gave a warm and long hug to his father and a gentle kiss to his mother.

Jessie and he had to talk alone. Sam and Diane too.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Samuel and Jessie went , Diane smiled to Sam .  
Sam, surprised, asked her:-"what happened?"  
Diane said smiling: ' -there isn´t pregnancy"  
- "What do you mean"? -said Sam,  
- "They are very young!, -Diane said nearly laughing- It was a invention of them to avoid that Samuel will go to Harvard next year".  
_ "I can´t believe it "-Said Sam- .  
- "Yeah, but believe it! and don´t worry, we won´t be grandparents...still, baby" -proclaimed Diane- .  
Sam smiled. -"Just as well"...  
Diane looked at Sam and said with tenderness: - "They´re suffering,... Oh Sam...,They are so in love!, you must to talk with Samuel."  
- "I will, '-said Sam-! What a complicated is to be a father!". -he added-. Afterwards, Diane grabbed his waist ... "but I´m not change it for anything."  
- "Me neither "-said Diane- .  
_ "Let´s go to sleep, honey!, It's late. Tomorrow, we ended up to clear the table" -said Sam- .  
- "Okay". -Diane said-; and after to turn off the lights in the room, they went up to the room.

Diane had finished her shower,but Sam hadn´t yet left the bathroom. House´s principal bathroom was integrated into the bedroom.

As Diane liked the decor, the bedroom had been designed for her, when they bought the house. Sam was swayed by her good taste and had recognized on more than one occasion, that this large room, was particularly warm. This was their private place, and, for that reason, the most important: furniture´s color was light oak, and walls´tonality in a pale pink, harmonized perfectly with the beige of the bedsite tables´lampshades. The light´s intensity can to adjust And now had the intensity precise for Diane, who read in bed, wearing a low-cut night gown. She was waiting for Sam . She used to do, each night .

She felt the happiest woman on Earth, fullfilled in every way and deeply in love with her husband. And, as Samuel was older and had his own life, Sam and Diane are going prepared their wedding anniversary trip. Maybe, they will go to Europe. Sam went to Italy once for  
subsequent reasons, and not just on a pleasure trip . She was dying of desire to travel to Europe with him, and this was an occasion propitious.

Sam left the bathroom in topless and pants´pyjama. The hair that covered his chest was almost entirely white, but his muscles had tonicity. Diane thought that he was still very attractive.  
He lay down in bed, next to Diane and looked her with satisfaction. He heaved a sigh of relief. Immediately , Diane closed the book.

"Do you know what Jessie told me tonight"? - Asked Diane to Sam  
Sam , kept silent, waiting for her immediate response .  
- "That I didn´t know what she felt about Samuel´s departure".  
Sam laughed quietly. Perfectly knew that Diane was referring  
"And what do you tell her "? - Asked Sam .  
- "That the hardest moments of my life have been those in which I had to separate from you" -Diane said- .  
When Sam heard it, with the smile on his lips, caressed his wife's cheek ,  
Sam shared with her the same feeling. At the beginning of their relationship,  
had gone through difficult and painful situations . Bu they learned the lesson. Now, Jessie and Samuel were who had to grow up, and Sam and Diane hoped that their experience will serve as an example, although some things would have to learn by themselves.  
- "Those were the days ! -Sam said with a hint of nostalgia- . There were also great moments ".  
- "Yes, -said Diane smiling- ... we were so young and passionate"!.

- "Hey! -said Sam-, that I have passion for you for the rest of my life "!  
-"Oh Sam ,-said Diane- how much I love you"!  
- Sam pulled her close and hugged her. Diane knew how much Sam loved her, and that filled his heart. He had been her loving for 30 years, but it was difficult for him express feelings into words.  
_ "Do you know something Diane? -declared Sam- I think that life gave us overtime".  
-Diane smiled, and added: "Yeah, and I love each new day with you".  
They looked at each other smiling. Sam caressed with his fingers her breast upon the low-cut. Diane approached him to kiss the corner of the mouth. Then, Sam put his right hand behind her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Diane began to undo pants cord and she slipped the trousers along his legs. Afterwards, Sam took off her the night gown. The vision of their bodies naked was still electrifying for both.  
They hugged each other and, playing, they put under the sheets.

0-0-0-0-0  
-

Dawned a sunny day of end september. Sam and Diane were having breakfast .  
-I don´t know if I will run today -said Sam- I think that Samuel won´t come" .  
-Leave him today -Diane said- . He needs to talk with his girlfriend and clarify their ideas."  
- "You're right , -said Sam-, so I can enjoy this delicious breakfast with my girl."  
They were sat around the kitchen table, and Diane touched Sam´s hand.  
After, Sam saw through the windows of the kitchen to Samuel parking his car.  
-"He´s there, Diane", -said Sam .  
Diane turned the head, and saw him .  
- "I'll leave you alone with him to speak, right?  
- OK , 'said Sam .  
When Samuel arrived, he went to the kitchen, but without pass the door.  
"You must to forgive us".-said Samuel- "Our behaviour had been childish and stupid".  
Diane went to her son, and kissed him. Often, Diane was moved because Samuel and his father looked very much alike: his grey eyes,straight nose and brown hair, Samuel was very similar to Sam when she met him. - 'Don´t worry , darling- , -she said- . I go to the bedroom for a moment . I leave to my guys alone".  
0-0-0-0 -  
- "Sit down Samuel -Sam said- do you want coffee or pancake?  
-" Thanks Dad , I'll take a coffee".  
Sam served a cup and sat beside him. He started to talk:

- "Listen, my son, your mother has told me everything. I know how you feel at this time. You know the story of your mother and mine .isn´t it?, and I can say that everything passes. I have felt that same uncertainty. I separated from mom when we were about to get married because I wanted the best for her. I did those I thought was better for both in that moment, but it was very hard.  
After six long years, we met again and got married, at last".  
"What I mean -Sam continued- is that if Jessie is the woman in your life , there is nothing and no one to do you part ".  
-" Yes, Dad, I love her, but I have fear of losing her if I go to Boston to study".  
- "Samuel, -Sam added- you know we're going there often, and when you will be there, we will go more . Jessie can also to come with us. For what exist airplanes? Trust me, it's the best you can do now. When you finish your studies , you can help me with your knowledge, and who knows if we open another bussines together?."  
Samuel looked his father and smiled. Sam made a swirl in Samuel´s hair with his right hand.  
"Thanks Dad,-Samuel said- you are both fantastic. I'm lucky to have to you like parents" _  
"Well, you see,-said Sam- nobody gave a penny for our relationship at first ..."  
Father and son laughed.  
Diane came in the kitchen and said smiling:-" Well, who serves me a coffee?"-  
And both stood up at the same time.


End file.
